The Heart's Equation
by Bennets and Bonnets
Summary: Blake O'Harin's whole life has been a lie. Growing up on whatever her older brother, Ewan, could provide. But one day, her past comes up to them and shoots her brother in the head. Panicking, she runs to the worlds greatest detective, who lived in London. Sherlock Holmes. When Sherlock begins to fall for the young woman, will he be able to keep her out of harms way?
1. Chapter 1

_Blake woke with a start, her heart sped up as she saw her brother, Ewan, enter her room. His green eyes looking into her dark brown ones. "Blake, we need to leave. Now."_

_"Why?" She asked, sitting up in her warm bed. "Because Mommy and Daddy said so," he held out his hand and she took it willingly, smiling as she followed him down the hall of their small house. "What about Ariel?"_

_"She is already outside," Ewan promised quietly as loud, male voices rose like fire when gasoline is tossed on it. "Where is the money O'Harin!?" The first voice screamed, Fantine, Blake's mother, whimpered softly, but it was loud enough to be heard if one stood by the door, like Blake and Ewan did._

_"I don't know," her father said calmly, raising his hand to grab the gun that the man flung about. The man, tensing, pointed the gun and shot Henry O'Harin in the chest, sending him flying backwards, Fantine's screams filled the air until she was gagged._

_Ewan tried to pull Blake back, but she was dead weight as she stared at the blood that dripped off of the refrigerator, the white tile floor glistening red as the puddle increased and stained the shoes of the people who stood to near to the body._

_Fantine fell to her knees, pulling the body over to her and clutching it close to her bosom, tears soaking the messy brown hair that was her husband's. Seconds later, Fantine O'Harin slumped over her husband's body as she was shot in the back of her head._

_"Blake, we have to go, now!" Ewan snapped quietly as he picked up her petite form and ran out the door, yelling at Ariel to run as fast as she could go._

_Blake was in shock, her mind dripped with all the blood she saw._

_Blood was all she knew._

* * *

"Blake, come on, you have work!"

Dark brown hair clumped together to cover the face of Blake Tamsine, even as she lifted her head groggily to respond to her brothers voice. "Coming," she groaned as she sit up, combing her hair back, wincing and cursing her hair as she did.

"Hurry up, it's almost-!"

"I can see the time, Ewan!" She yelled quickly, rolling her dark brown eyes, large, like a doe's. She stood up and got dressed in record time, under a minute.

She walked into the living room, already pulling her hair back into a severe pony-tail. Ewan's green eyes softened as he patted the top of her head. "Morning Blakey," she shuddered. "Don't call me that! I'm not five anymore," she teased as she picked up a piece of toast.

"Be home before dark," Ewan ordered, looking perfectly serious. "I'm twenty-five, not sixteen." She sighed, getting sick and tired of the way her brother treated her sometimes.

"I don't care, I have to protect you. I promised." Ewan brought her into a tight hug that suffocated her almost to death.

"Ewan, I have work," she gasped after a moment, a small smirk played on her lips. "Alright, be home at a reasonable hour?" He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll try, I can't promise anything," Blake ended up sighing as she walked out the door.

Ewan smiled a little, his little sister was all he had. Ariel had been separated from them seven years ago, and when they saw each other on the street, she had claimed she never wanted to see their faces again, which hurt her identical twin more that she would ever admit.

"Hello, Mr. O'Harin," Ewan's blood ran cold as he turned and looked straight into the eyes of his parents murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day cleaning up after two six year old boys, Blake was ready to settle into a nice, warm bath, and then watch _Doctor Who_.

She rustled through her purse to look for her keys when she heard shouts from inside. She paused, her heart speeding up till she was sure Ireland could hear it.

She stayed rooted to the spot until she heard three gunshots. "Ewan," she breathed before running, her survival instincts driving her away from the danger.

xxx

John looked at Sherlock, whom was standing on his head. "Do I even want to know?" He asked, shaking his head.

"It's an experiment, I want to see how long it takes for me to pass out when I hold my breath and stand on my head. With all the blood rushing to my brain with the lack of oxygen will either prove someone's alibi or tear it apart."

John scoffed, slightly amused. "I was right, I didn't want to know."

Before Sherlock could restart his experiment, a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes ran into the living room.

Sherlock fell over; he could sense the urgency in this woman. "May I help you?" He asked, sounding bored.

"I think my brother has been murdered. And if I'm right, I'm next."


End file.
